It's Not Over
by Lovelylauren10
Summary: TxG After Troy cheats on Gabriella, they think the marriage is over, but that is before Gabriella gets news that could change both of their lives forever. Changed penname from youknowyouloveme10. NOW COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**

* * *

I used to be youknowyouloveme10. Here is my new long story. My last oneshot I deleted because I decided that it was poo. ANYWAY...this is pretty new for me. So tell me what you think. Like I say at the begining of each story, it might suck, so tell me if it does!!**

* * *

There was the sound of glass shattering heard throughout the Bolton household. There was yelling and the sound of objects being thrown. The female yelled at the male.

"GET OUT OF THIS HOUSE!" Her voice was already horse from screaming at him for the last ten minutes. He had tried to apologize and was currently letting big fat tears roll down his cheeks, something that normally he wouldn't do. "GET OUT!" The female repeated pointing to the front door.

She picked up another expensive glass plate and threw it at him, but just like the times before the dirty-blonde male ducked and it hit the wall. He looked at her,

"Please…I'm sorry." His voice was shaking and filled with guilt. "I wish I could take it all back." She spoke to him in a low vile tone,

"You should have thought about that before you fucked your publicist." He grabbed his basketball bag, which was filled with clothes that she had filled for him, while screaming her head off. He spoke quietly,

"I'm just so sorry." She shook her head as she shut the door on her husband, watching as the guilty face turned to a depressed face, knowing that his marriage was over and that the girl he would die for, hated him.

He hadn't meant for it to happen. He had been seduced by his publicist and then he was already fighting with his wife. He has a lapse of judgment and just did it. He forgot that his wife was going to arrive that night and see her husband and his publicist naked in bed.

He watched as his wife shut all the curtains in the house. He just laid there on the front porch, using his bag as a pillow. He didn't deserve any pity, which is why he didn't call anyone to stay with. He just laid there and just cried.

* * *

Gabriella woke up to the sound of her alarm clock. She kept her eyes shut and spoke slowly,

"Troy, will you turn that…" Then she turned over and saw that he wasn't there. She had forgotten the previous night's event. She just stared at the bed. It wasn't her bed, it was the guest bed. She wasn't going to sleep in her bed that smelt like somebody else's sex.

As Gabriella put her hair up in a bun and walked down to the kitchen she saw all the broken plates on the floor. That's when it really set in, she was going to divorce the love of her life because he cheated on her.

She heard snoring from outside of the door and knew that her soon to be ex-husband had slept there. She looked out the curtains to see him using his basketball bag as a pillow and his jacket to block out the sun.

She hated him. She was covering up her depression and heartbreak with pure hatred. She didn't even cry. She refused to cry because of his stupid mistake. She was too strong to cry.

She opened the door quickly and Troy turned hitting his head on a flowerpot. He grabbed his head and looked up at her with puffy eyes. He, however, wasn't strong enough to keep from crying.

"Hey." He whispered. She looked down at him,

"Hey." She threw out his cell out and it hit his head. "Pricilla texted you. I didn't read it, it's not my business what goes on between you and your girlfriend." Troy threw his phone out in the yard standing up, he didn't care what Pricilla said. He looked at her and whispered,

"Can I get some stuff?" She looked at his pleading eyes. It reminded her of the eyes of the kindergarteners at lunchtime. She opened the door wider for him to step inside. As he walked past her he smelt her perfume. Oh how he loved that smell, he was trying to get all the memories of her he could. Her scent, her eyes and just how she lit up a room.

When he got to their bedroom he saw how it had been untouched. He walked to his closet noticing that Gabriella was following him closely, making sure he didn't take anything that she wanted.

He packed a large suitcase, like he was going on vacation, but he wasn't. As he went through his closet he made sure he grabbed anything that had any significance to the marriage. Of course Gabriella noticed it and closed her eyes. She refused to cry.

The bathroom was where he felt warm tears in his eyes again. He would never smell this scent again. He just stood there a moment until he saw the bottle of perfume. The bottle was almost empty and she had made plans the week before to pick up more, but she hadn't yet.

He had gotten her that scent for their one year dating-anniversary because he loved it so much, so she never changed scents. Now five years later it sat on their bathroom counter mocking him. He cleared the lump from his throat to speak,

"Ca-Can I have th-that?" She looked where his shaking finger was pointing to. She gulped and spoke quickly,

"N-No." Then she changed her mind, he had bought it for her. "I mean yes." He grabbed as if it was a fine jewel. He grabbed his toothbrush and, after making sure it was ok, he grabbed the toothpaste as well.

He took one last look in the bedroom and saw his favorite picture on the wall. They were kissing. His mother had taken it when they weren't looking to use it as blackmail but Gabriella just put it in a frame and told him, _So we can remember the good times. _He stared at it and closed his eyes trying to remember every detail of the picture.

"Do…do you need anything else?" She asked in a demanding tone. He looked around the bedroom and then stared back at her.

"I'm really sorry." She shook her head. Sorry wasn't enough. He had cheated on her. He was married to her. He had broken his promise and cheated on her. "I'm just sorry."

* * *

**So...that's that! What do you think? For real, be honest! Anyway...this isn't a oneshot! It gets better, I promise!! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, so this story is way more popular than I thought it would be!! Great job guys! This chapter will have A LOT of foreshadow and it's pretty obvious so just pay attention. This story will probably be about 8 or 10 chapters. As you guys know, I don't really like writing INCREDIBLY long stories so…16 or so chapters is my tops. ANYWAY!! Here is good ole' chapter 2!

* * *

**

"So you found them naked in your bed?" Sharpay asked her best friend as they sat on the couch at her house. Gabriella stood up and frowned,

"Yeah, I don't want to talk about it. I'm over it, okay?" Gabriella was lying through her teeth. She wasn't near over it. She couldn't get the image out of her head. Pricilla on HER side of the bed. Troy lying on the front porch. She couldn't do it.

"But…did it feel good when you punched her in the face?" Sharpay said curiously as she chomped on the fruit-rollup that Gabriella insisted they buy because she was craving them. Gabriella had been craving weird things lately.

"It felt amazing! Dude, I think I broke her nose!" Gabriella said giggling. Hanging out with Sharpay seemed to make everything feel better. She could just sit and eat junk food to forget about how the love of her life cheated on her with a complete slut.

"See, this is good." Gabriella threw her hair up in a bun and tied it with her brown hair tie. She closed her eyes when she remembered how comfortable it felt when Troy would subconsciously wrap the ends of her hair around his finger and ran his hands through it when they watched movies.

"Do you think I did the right thing? I mean, should I have kicked him out?" Gabriella asked after feeling a bit of guilt in the pit of her stomach. Sharpay brushed down her blonde hair with her fingers.

"Yeah, honey, he cheated on you. I would have shot him in the balls with a Beebe gun." Gabriella closed her eyes again. She was twenty three and already getting a divorce. They had been married at age 21 and started dating at age 17. She never even thought that she would split with him. She loved him more everyday. Now, however, he cheated on her.

"Yeah, I guess. Do you want to go shopping?" Shopping always helped to get her mind off of her problems. She had tried getting in a steamy shower to get her mind off of it but, it didn't. Now she was dressed in sweats. None of it helped her to calm. Maybe she just needed a day with her best friend.

"Um…yeah. I have to meet Chad at noon though. You can come." Gabriella closed her eyes. Could she handle watching her friends be happily married while her life was slowly going down the drain?

"Sure…I mean if I'm not intruding. But, you've got to do me one favor." Sharpay shook her head. AT this point she would give her best friend a kidney. Gabriella took a gulp. "Don't tell Chad or anyone about **it.**" Sharpay knew that Gabriella was still in love with her husband. She had let him take her perfume. She still slept with the bear that he had gotten her when they were 5 and best friends.

"Okay…you realize that people are going to find out sooner or later. I mean…you are going to have to file papers. And people aren't stupid…they are going to notice when he doesn't live here anymore. Or when you both don't wear your rings, or even the fact that you aren't seen together anymore." Sharpay explained to her friend. She knew it really hadn't sunk in for the couple. If it had then Troy wouldn't have slept on the front porch and he wouldn't have asked for the perfume.

"I know, I just want things to cool down for a few days. I mean, I don't have a job and we signed a pre-nup. I have to find a job, so I don't look like a gold digger." Gabriella was far from that. She wanted to get a job in the beginning but then he suddenly started making a six digit salary and it seemed frivolous. So she spent her time visiting charities and singing to kids in hospitals.

"Yeah, let's go shopping." Sharpay said grabbing her best friend's hand.

* * *

Troy Bolton sat at his desk with his head on the table. His life was over. He didn't really have anything to live for. He just sat there staring at his wedding picture crying over what he had ruined. He touched the cherry wood edge and wiped his eyes quickly as the door swung open. There stood Pricilla, his assistant **(changed it assistant and not publicist) **and the girl that ruined his marriage.

The tall blonde had a black eye and had a huge bruise on her nose. Troy raised his eyes from the picture long enough to glare at her.

"Get out." He said simply. His blue eyes were dark with hatred and Pricilla shook her head and stared at him with lust. "Get out now."

"Baby, now with your ugly wife out of the picture we can be together." Troy slammed his fist down on the desk and just stared at the blonde's ugly green eyes. They didn't compare to the chocolate colored eyes of the girl that he was madly in love with.

"You are fired. Fired! There IS NO WE! I hate you! Don't call her ugly! You are the ugly slut that ruined everything! Pack up your desk and get out!" The hallway outside of the office stopped. They had never heard him yell before. He was the happiest guy they knew and now he was yelling like this.

"Baby…come on…we can work this out!" Pricilla seemed to beg her boss. She couldn't believe after she slept with him and his wife kicked him out he still wasn't in love with her. He stared at her with such a loathing look on his face that it scared her.

"Just let me stay, ok? Just let me keep my job?" He closed his eyes and saw Gabriella's face as she walked into that bedroom. She gasped loud enough to wake him up and just looking in her eyes he could see how heartbroken she was.

"Fine, just get out! And don't talk to me; I'll call you if I need you!" As Pricilla left she frowned. Oh how she wanted Troy Bolton for herself. She had an idea on what to do. He wasn't going to be married anymore and he'd have to move on eventually, so maybe if she waited a few weeks then they could hook up again. Fabulous.

As the blonde flipped her hair to leave Troy banged his head on his desk again. He knew it hurt but it didn't hurt as bad as his heart. He screwed up. He had a lapse of judgment and he was paying for it.

"Hilton Hotel please?" Troy said after picking up the black phone on his desk and pressing 411 slowly. He didn't really have a house. He did, technically own it, but he couldn't kick her out. He wanted her to be comfortable; she wasn't the one who made a mistake.

"Hilton Hotel, would you like to make a reservation?" He heard a man in a deep voice say. Troy wiped his forehead and started digging through his desk to find his credit card.

"Yes, please. A room for one person. For a month." A month would be enough time for him to settle the divorce, at least he hoped. The man spoke again,

"Ok…there is a special going on, if you buy a room for your wife and yourself, you can spend the same price." Troy pulled his gold credit card out from under a stack of pictures and spoke quickly.

"A room for one." He repeated sternly. He was single. He didn't have anyone to stay with or share a room with. He knew after Gabriella cried to Sharpay then Sharpay would tell Chad and then everyone would hate him. Not that he deserved any better.

"Alright, name?"

* * *

"I don't understand how come it fits me but not you? We wear the exact same size." Sharpay asked her friend holding up a pair of jeans. Gabriella spoke quickly,

"I think I'm bloated or something. I mean I haven't had my period yet and it's time…so I'm bloated." Not fitting in a pair of expensive pants was just what Gabriella needed to make her life even worse.

"I thought you were supposed to have it two weeks ago." Sharpay said with a confused face. Her friend was usually pretty usual with her menstrual cycle and now she was late. "I mean, right?" Gabriella rolled her eyes and slid her sweatpants back on.

"I don't know. My body has been weird lately, but whatever." She explained tightening her ponytail because it was falling out. "It's probably stress."

"Alright…just be careful, ok?" Sharpay was worried about her friend. Not only was her marriage over but now her body was weird? What luck she had. "I don't want anything to happen to you." Gabriella shook her head and frowned,

"Maybe I'll go to the doctor or something. I mean I don't want to like die or anything." Gabriella said shrugging off the comment. The girls kept looking around until 11:30 and started to head toward the local Olive Garden where they were meeting Chad.

"I think I might get pasta with extra oysters." Gabriella said as she got into the passenger's seat. She suddenly wanted that to eat. Sharpay looked over at her friend confused,

"You hate oysters. Actually you hate the smell of them." Gabriella rolled her brown eyes and drummed her fingers on the dashboard like Toy did in her car when he was fidgeting.

"I'm in the mood for them, okay?" She said slowly. Why did she suddenly want them? Never in her lifetime had she EVER liked them. She needed change, though. If her life was suddenly changing, why not let everything go hectic?

"Cool, hold on…let me call Chad and tell him you are coming." Gabriella kept tapping her fingers on the dash and she listened as her best friend explained to her husband that she was coming. Then she listened as her best friend whispered 'I love you' as if to rub it in her face. For the first time in Gabriella's life, love made her want to puke. Literally.

"Fucking pull over!"

* * *

**So I put the title of three High School Musical 2 songs in the chapter. Find them and I'll dedicate the next chapter to you!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Props to my awesome reviews!! More people got the songs right then I thought!! I was so shocked! I tried so hard to hide them and people like knew them easily. Therefore this chapter is dedicated to: **sunnycz93, troyellafan16, together4ever, deliriousdobby, HSMobsessed23, kelownachick, xxZanessaxx, strawberry.sparkle, staybeautiful17, Emmi82, HSMLoverAlways.

**The answers were: **

"**She loved him more ****everyday****."**

"**Baby, come on, we can ****work this out****."**

"**Fabulous." **

"Are you done?" Sharpay asked her best friend with a disgusted face. Gabriella was puking on the interstate. She shook her head,

"Can you take me to the doctor? I don't feel so good." She said slowly. Sharpay knew something was wrong with her friend. Gabriella never asks to go to the doctor. Troy has to force her. Sharpay shook her head and drove down the interstate toward the hospital. Her friend couldn't be sick. Gabriella had too much heartbreak to be sick.

"Yeah, tell me if I need to pull over, okay?"

* * *

Troy was lying in his hotel room in silence. He had taken a personal day because he couldn't get out of bed. He kept turning around to put his arm around his wife, but every time she wasn't there. He mostly thought that because he had sprayed the pillow with her perfume so I smelt like her. He was pathetic.

He closed his eyes and tried to remember anything that she did that he could some how blame her for but she hadn't done anything. Sure, she had been a bit moody but she was a woman. How could he be so stupid?

He was crying again. He didn't know why he, a tuff guy, would cry so much. He had never cried in his life, before now. She hadn't even let one tear roll down her tan face. Her eyes were filled with such depression and anger but never once did she cry.

He was scared of what was going to happen next in his life. At this moment he felt like he wanted to jump off of a building, not that it would help. He was so used to having a perfect life that when something huge like this happened then his instincts just told him to be a coward.

He couldn't just give up, however. He had to live with the mistake. Jumping off of a building would be too easy on him. He had to go through life everyday wondering what was going on in his head when he stupidly cheated on his wife.

* * *

"Come on, it's been an hour! Why haven't we seen a doctor yet?" Sharpay said tapping her foot in the cold hospital lobby. Gabriella was sitting reading the latest People Magazine. She was just staring at the happy celebrity couples and closing her eyes to think of her own happy memories.

But she couldn't. All she could see when she closed her eyes was Troy with another girl or Troy sleeping on the front porch. She couldn't remember anything but that. She flipped the page and saw that there was a whole page on divorce trials. She stared at one couple that Troy was currently working on. Ironically, Troy was representing the celebrity female in a divorce case. He had come home one day and was talking about how it was a bust because the man had cheated on the woman. Now look at the situation now.

"Bolton!" A nurse shouted from the lobby. Gabriella jumped up quickly. She wasn't interested in telling the nurse about how she wasn't going to be a Bolton. She just followed the red headed woman down the plain white hallway into a small room without windows. She was a bit scared. What if she was, like, dying?

"We are going to need you to pee in this cup." The older woman said, shoving a clear plastic cup in her face. The nurse was obviously in need of a smoke break or flat out whiskey. Gabriella just followed orders and walked into the bathroom. She didn't even need to use the bathroom but she sat down anyway and did as much business as she could, hoping it would be enough.

"Here you go." She whispered handing the cup to the young girls at the front desk, who were watching monitors and chomping on gum. How could they be so carefree when everyone else in the hospital was in such fear?

"Well, finally! You'd think with all the money that you have that you wouldn't have to freaking wait so long." Sharpay always complains. Gabriella just laughed and sat up on the green chair that was covered in the uncomfortable tissue-like paper. Her brown eyes were empty just waiting for the long awaited test results.

After about thirty minutes of Sharpay's constant complaining and Gabriella's increasing migraine the doctor finally came in, clearly annoyed that the blonde was being obnoxious. The doctor was almost old enough for retirement so he seemed ready to get out of there. He wasn't wearing a wedding ring, like Gabriella, and he looked as if he had been in a long life of loneliness.

"Well, Mrs. Bolton, your test results are back." He said in a monotone voice, the way he said it made both girls believe that Gabriella's life was in danger.

"Okay?" Gabriella whispered, in almost a demanding tone. She wanted to know what was going on with her and she wanted to know now.

"You are pregnant."

At that moment tears finally ran down her face. Tears that should have been cried 24 hours ago were finally released. No matter how much she tried, Gabriella couldn't hold back these tears.

* * *

**Surprise, Surprise! So, she's pregnant and Troy's in depression. I wonder what's going to happen there. Will she tell him or will she delete him from her life?? So, what do you think of this chapter? It's kind of short but other than that what do you think? REVIEW!!**

**Oh and did you know that Flo-Rida (the guy that sings 'Low') without the dash spells Florida?? **


	4. Chapter 4

**MY CHAPTER FOUR SLOT IS BROKEN SO THIS CHAPTER IS CHAPTER FOUR!! SORRY!!**

**So I know that last chapter was like extremely short and kind of pointless but it was a filler chapter. It needed to be it's own chapter to set up this one, you know! Anyway…this one will be totally longer and awesome. **

**By the way this chapter is dedicated to Zacefronrocksmyworld123! I hope this chapter rocks her week too! **

Gabriella was still shaking as she arrived to her house. How could she be pregnant? Sure, she and Troy had been trying for while, but why now? Why would God want her to be pregnant when her marriage was over. She had never done anything terribly wrong, had she? She was a woman, now she's got the short stick in life. 

It was storming outside. Boy, she hated storms. Normally when there were storms she and troy would snuggle and watch a movie but now she was alone. 

She rolled up on the couch in the den. What was she going to do? Her brown hair was sticking to the sides of her head. Her mascara was clearly smearing down her face and she was running out of tears to cry. 

She looked at her cell phone across the room. Her head was telling her that she needed to tell her husband but then her heart was keeping her from doing it. Why should he be allowed to know? Why should he get to have a son after he had cheated on her. How come he got to cheat on his wife and still be a dad? 

She heard a single ring on her house phone. She looked at it and frowned. She wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone. She just wanted to roll into a ball and sit there until she woke up from this horrible nightmare, but she couldn't.

She heard her voice ring through the answering machine. "Hey, It's Troy and Gabriella, we aren't here right now so please leave a message after the beep!" There was a long pause then a voice rang through the house. 

"Hello, Gabriella. This is the law office of Alan Green and Mr. Green would like me to tell you that your divorce papers are ready to pick up. All you need is for you and Mr. Bolton to sign and the divorce will be final." Another beep went off and the voice stopped. She can't get a divorce now. Pregnant women aren't allowed to get divorces until the child is born.

She heard her phone ring again and just ignored it. Why was everyone calling her? Then Troy's panicked voice was heard throughout the house. 

"Gabriella? I know you are there. Listen, this person at the hospital called me and told me that you left your phone at the hospital. Why were you there? Are you ok? Listen, I'm going to bring you soup and Tylenol and an icepack. Listen, I don't know what's wrong with you so I'm going to bring a freaking first aid kit. I'll be there in like one minute."

Gabriella rubbed her eyes quickly. He couldn't see her sad. He didn't deserve to comfort her. Then again he was driving in the quick rainstorm that had just hit. She closed her eyes for a few minutes until she heard the front door open slowly. She knew who it was and didn't bother to get up. 

Troy's jeans and sweatshirt were heavy due to the pounds that the rain added. He was dripping wet and struggled to get the house key from under the flower pot because of the crate that was in his hands. What was going on with Gabriella? Was she getting antidepressant pills? Was she sick? He wasn't sure, so he brought everything he knew to make her feel better. 

Maybe this was his calling. Maybe God was telling him that he needed to do this to fix his marriage. He had to help her. 

"Hey…" He said as he saw her laying on the couch in a ball. She had a light blanket over her and she looked up at him as he spoke again, "Is there anything I can get you?" She glared at him, 

"A mop because you just ruined all the floors with your wet clothes." She snapped at him. She didn't know why she did, she wanted to be civil and nice, but then all of the sudden she wanted to yell at him. 

"Sorry, other than that do you need anything? Do you want me to turn on the TV, or get you some water?" Gabriella looked down for a minute thinking of something she wanted to get him away from her. 

"A pillow. I want a pillow. Don't get me the pillow off of the bed in the master bedroom, rather the pillow in the guest bedroom." She said with accent on each word. Troy just did as he was told. They both knew she was acting like a bitch, but she deserved to. 

"Here you go…" He whispered as he handed her the pillow and frowned. He wanted to cuddle next to her but he couldn't, they were getting a divorce. "Anything else?" She took in a slow deep breath and closed her eyes. 

"I don't think so. I'm not sick or anything. I just went in there…for a check up." She lied lamely. Of course he didn't believe her. He knew her better than that. He didn't question her, however. He sat down in a chair across from her. 

"Do you want me stay here for a few hours, just in case something might happen." She glanced over at him. 

"Yes." He sat down in "his" chair across from her and closed his eyes. It felt like they were together again. They just sat in silence soaking it in, hoping and praying that it was reality, but it wasn't. 

"What's wrong with you?" He whispered in a hoarse voice. He was scared. He could never get her to go to the doctor and now she went on her own? 

"I'm scared." She whispered. He looked over at her. She was scared? That made him so much more scared than he already was. She spoke again, "I'm pregnant."

He looked at her as if she had spoken a different language. He watched her to see if she was lying. All he saw was a scared girl who was crying and ashamed. She looked pathetic and it was all his fault. He had caused her all of this grief. 

"W-What?" He finally got out. "H-How?" He was shocked. He wanted to jump up and down like Tom Cruise on the Oprah show. 

"Well…I went to the hospital today." She said slowly. She finished, "We can't get a divorce until the baby is born." 

Troy smiled. It was his real second chance; he had 10 months to save his marriage. Gabriella, however, had given up on it.

* * *

**I know I updated quick but I thought that I kinda owed you guys a better chapter so, this is the result. Oh and by the way this story is going to be 10 chapters! Anyway, I hope you like this chapter better than chapter 3!**


	5. Chapter 5

**You guys flatter me! I am going to start dedicating chapters to people! I mean, come on…it is the least I can do. Now, going on. I know that my chapters are short but I'm trying my hardest! I mean at least the chapters are short and detailed. I'm sorry! This one is really going to be longer. **

**So this chapter is dedicated to ****JennCorinthos****! She reviews ALL my stories and favorites them…etc. Plus she was one of my first reviewers EVER! So, this is to Jennifer. It's time she got a bit of credit! **

She woke up to a light snore coming from the master bedroom. She stepped out of the guest bed giggling at how he snored. It was not annoying to her anymore, because she was used to it. It was almost relaxing to her. The snore was not grunting it was just heavy breathing. 

As she slipped her heels into her comfortable tennis shoes, she set off onto her daily morning walk. She knew that if she could get out without Troy waking up then she could stay away from him. She regretted letting him stay the night, even though it was his house. 

As she slipped past the master bedroom, she laughed at how his right arm and leg were hanging so far off the bed that he was almost falling off. She must have laughed too loud; Troy was always a light sleeper. One of Troy's blue eyes opened slowly and when he saw an upside down Gabriella he fell out of the bed. 

"Shit!" He said grabbing his head. He touched it slowly and already knew there was a huge bump. He had to laugh at the situation although he could feel a migraine coming. He looked at Gabriella in her workout attire and remembered that she always went on a run in the morning. 

"Um…" He mumbled trying to think of something to say to impress her but the pain was over taking him. She, however, could only think of how much she wanted to have sex with him right 

There. His hair was crazy and he was shirtless. "Are you going on a walk?"

She shook her head and let her bun fall down slowly. She blinked a few times and pulled it up quickly. She was divorcing him. She could not all of the sudden WANT to have sex with him. She took a step back, 

"Yeah, it's relaxing, you know. Do you want to do me a huge favor?" He shook his head and expected something pregnancy-related. He expected to have to give her a foot massage or get her nasty foods. 

"Sure, anything." She scratched her head and tried a way to word her request without seeming like a complete bitch. "I'll do anything."

"Can you, well, replace the sheets on the master bed? I really want to sleep there but…I can't handle that memory." Troy's face dropped. His blue eyes were filled with depression and were empty. 

"Uh…yeah. I mean, it is the least I can do. So…does that mean that it's back to the hotel?" Gabriella closed her eyes and spoke slowly, 

"Well, I mean I am pregnant and I will need help. You do have all the rights to the house, so I could not officially kick you out…because that would be wrong. I will probably puke a lot and complain. I might even like eat nasty foods and Sharpay and Chad can't be here all the time." Troy butted in. 

"Gabriella…" She finished, 

"Guest bedroom?" He shook his head quickly. He got to stay! He had a chance! Although it was only to help her, but that is what _husbands _do for _their wives. _He wanted to run and hug her and kiss her. 

"YES! I mean, yeah. Sure. If you want me to, I will." She was already out the cherry wood door before he could finish. 

He immediately walked back down the hallway to the bedroom to change the white sheets. He could just do everything that she wanted and he could have a chance. 

His brown hair kept flapping in his face as he tried to change the sheets. He didn't remember how to do it because he hadn't had to for two years, maybe even longer. He knew he had to put the corners under the mattress or did he? What did he do? 

He finally figured out to do it, after about fifteen minutes it finally looked presentable. He took the opportunity to take a shower. 

When the hot water hit his body he relaxed. He closed his eyes and just stood there for a few minutes. He felt like it had been ages since he had been in his house, when in reality it had only been a few days. He missed being here and near her. 

He quickly got out before Gabriella got home. He didn't want to waste the hot water (like he normally did) for when she got home. She always loved to take a warm shower after her walk. Normally, he would join her (**wink, wink**) but obviously he wasn't going to today. Today he was going to get ready and go to work

* * *

"Hello?" Gabriella's voice rang through the three story house. It echoed and she frowned. Where was he? He didn't need to be at work for at least an hour. She wanted to talk to him. She needed to talk to him. 

They needed to talk. 

They hadn't talked since he cheated on her. No one knew expect for Pricilla (a given), Sharpay and them. They needed to talk about how to break it to their parents that not only was she pregnant but that they were also splitting up. She knew there was no hope to save their marriage and frankly, she didn't want to try. 

She closed her eyes and laid down on the couch. She needed a job. She had to work somewhere to make money. Where would she work? She would have to care of a kid. She would have to be a divorced woman.

* * *

"Hey!" Pricilla said hugging Troy as he arrived at the office. Her skirt was slightly higher than professional standards and Troy noticed. "You weren't at your hotel." He looked at her. 

"Change. You can't fucking be in a lawyer's office with a skirt like that. And, God woman, I am not interested in you. I am married." Pricilla took a few steps closer to him and made her stiletto heels click. 

"You mean divorced. Troy, you don't get it. She isn't your wife anymore. I'm here. Think of all we can have. I mean, I am much prettier than her." Troy felt like bringing his hand back and slapping the girl. How had he even slept with her? 

"Actually, your not prettier than her and I am married. Miss Parker, please. I'm trying to be as nice as I can. It was a one time mistake and it was meaningless. Even if my wife and I do separate, you and I will not get together. Please stop hanging on me and wearing inappropriate dress code. You fucking work here. If you want to dress like that then there is a very nice street corner calling your name." He let out a deep breath as he finished his comment and knew he may have gone to far. He knew that his regular pacific ocean colored eyes had turned to an ice cold glare. He could see a few tears threatening on the edge of her green eyes. She immediately looked at him and spoke. 

"Fine, MR. BOLTON." She stormed the other direction into her office. How dare he? She had tried so hard to impress him all these months. She had slept with him to get his attention and he was still in love with _that girl? _

She took a deep breath and heard her phone ring. WHO COULD BE CALLING! It was seven in the morning, no one calls until at least nine! She fingered the phone slowly with her pink nails and picked it up. 

"This is Bolton law office can I help you?" A voice filled the phone that made Pricilla's green eyes filled with anger and hate. Oh the sweet voice that rang over the phone made her want to kill small children. 

"Hello, can I speak to Mr. Bolton." Pricilla was beyond pissed. Why would she be calling? They were getting a divorce, she was supposed to be leaving him. 

"No. Mr. Bolton is busy. Plus, I highly doubt he wants to talk to you. I mean all he has talked about for the last few days is how much he hated you." Gabriella laughed. Pricilla was so desperate for attention that she would make up lies. Gabriella spoke slowly, 

"Really? So last night when he moved back in he didn't mention anything about it. Now, please, let me talk to him." Pricilla wouldn't budge. She refused to give up Troy. She went through too much trouble to get this far. 

"He's busy. You know, because we actually have jobs." She said with a smirk. Gabriella was getting incredibly upset. She didn't have a job. That was actually why she was calling.

"Actually I don't think Troy would be very pleased for when I had to drive there and tell him that you refused to let me talk to him. Yeah?" Gabriella was pulling ultra bitch mode. But who could blame her? She wanted to talk to him. 

"Whatever. In less than a month your marriage will be HISTORY!" Gabriella rolled her eyes _actually ten months. _(**Did you know that a pregnancy is actually 10 months? It's 9 LUNAR months and ten real months.) **

"Ok. I am actually calling him to discuss the prenup. You know he gets EVERYTHING." She was lying through her teeth. She would say anything to talk to him. 

"Oh really? In that case, I'll connect you." There were a few buttons pushed and Gabriella heard the phone ring again. Her husband's voice ran through the line. 

"Troy Bolton." His tone was so professional and he seemed so calm. Gabriella guessed that at work he didn't show his broken heart. 

"Why hello Mr. Bolton." She said in a professional tone. Although it was professional he knew she was joking. "I was wondering if I could make an appointment." He laughed at her. She had never called him at work before, she usually called the cell. 

"Well what would this appointment be about?" She laughed and spoke, 

"Well, I was thinking about things and I think that we need to talk. Obviously we are avoiding each other, so I called." It had actually taken her a good ten minutes to decide to call. She was nervous to call him. She knew she was leading him on, but it was a bit of revenge for the pain he had caused her. 

"Really, so Mrs. Bolton what would you like to talk about." Gabriella whinced when he called her Mrs. Bolton. Sure, legally she was…but she wasn't emotionally. 

"The divorce. The baby. How to tell the parents. The plans after birth. All of that jazz. Me possibly getting a job at your office…." Her voice trailed off and Troy smiled. 

"I think that it is a very good idea. Plus if we both work at the same place we can see our kid all day." She spoke slowly. 

"Yeah. Do you want to go to lunch at noon and discuss it?" He smiled and spoke, 

"Yep." 

* * *

**So…it was all "troyella fluff." I decided to lighten up the mood for a bit. Let's just say that it is the calm before the storm. This chapter was longer than the others but I can't say it's my best work! Anyway stay tuned! There is more to come. **

_**Up Next:**_

Gabriella and Troy have lunch. 

Sharpay accidentally tells Chad about Troy's affair. 


	6. Chapter 6

Hello people

**Hello people! I know I've been updating a lot recently! I mean I haven't updated this much since my first story! I am just so shocked by the number of reviews that it gets me enthusiasm to write! I feel like I don't even deserve it! I feel like it's crap!**

**Anyway…enough of insulting myself. This chapter is dedicated to unknownbyhim22! Oh, and while I'm dedicating you should check out her one shot called A Wasted Love. It's AWESOME! Ha Ha…**

**Here is chapter 6! 

* * *

**

"Well, Well, Well…look who the cat dragged in." Gabriella heard as she got to the diner. She turned her head making her brown hair toss slightly to see her best friend and her best friend's husband. She smiled. 

"Hey Chad and Sharpay!" She walked over to their table and pulled her jacket closer to her. Chad looked up at her with food still in his mouth and spoke, 

"Hey Gab!" Gabriella rolled her brown eyes and looked at Sharpay. Chad finished his sentence after gulping loudly. "Where's Troy?" She smiled and spoke slowly. Her voice was low and dangerous, almost as if she didn't want anyone to hear. 

"He's on his way." Sharpay smiled and pointed toward the door. A small bell rang and Troy came in wearing a plain black suit and a blue tie that matched his eyes perfectly. "Oh, here he is." 

Chad looked between his wife and Gabriella. The two girls seemed to be hiding something. They knew something that he didn't know. He raised his eyebrows and glared at Sharpay. He could read his blonde wife like a book. He could easily tell when she was lying, often when others couldn't. The smirk forming on her lips showed him that she was hiding something. 

"Uh….hey guys…." Troy said slowly. He wasn't expecting to see his friends. As much as he loved them, he didn't even WANT to see his friends right now. He wanted to spend as much time as he could with his WIFE while he COULD. "You didn't tell me that they were coming." 

Suddenly Troy thought that his tie had gotten tighter. Sweat beads were rolling down his forehead. He felt embarrassed. His friends were going to be there as they discussed the baby, the job and…the divorce?

"Yeah, you guys are sitting here." Chad said quickly. He pointed to two empty chairs in the booth across from him. He wanted to know exactly what was going on. Gabriella slid in first and squished herself close enough to the wall that she wasn't touching him. Chad noticed this. 

"Hey." Gabriella said opening the menu. Troy looked at her and did the same. Chad took a bite of his burger and Sharpay took a sip of her sprite. It was the longest awkward silence that the group had ever had. Chad scratched his head through his puffy hair. 

"Can someone please just give me a hint to what was going on?" He said looking at Troy. Gabriella smiled and spoke, 

"I'm pregnant." Chad high-fived his best friend and acted as if everything was perfect. Although it wasn't perfect, he didn't know any better. He was in the dark for the situation. 

"But we are separating." Troy finished not looking anyone in the eye. He stared at the salt shaker, which was suddenly more attractive than his friends faces. Chad, however, felt his face getting warm. 

"What? Usually when women get pregnant they eat nasty food, not divorce their true love. What happened?" Gabriella bit the inside of her cheek. She tried to think of something that wasn't really lying but still not completely ruining Troy's credibility. 

"Uh…we just grew apart." Sharpay was shocked. How could Gabriella stand up for a man that cheated on her? "We decided that we didn't want to be married anymore." 

Chad was upset. His best friends were separating. The two people whose love had inspired him was being sold out. Troy finally looked up with red eyes. He couldn't believe that Gabriella was being so considerate of his feelings. 

"Oh…so what made you guys decide this?" Chad asked curiously. His face was actually becoming quite red. "Why'd you leave him?" He directed the question to Gabriella, clearly attacking her. So closed her eyes and Chad repeated his question in different words.

"Why'd you ruin your marriage?" Gabriella felt hot tears in her eyes. Why was she being blamed? Troy was too ashamed to speak up and Gabriella's glares at Chad weren't helping at all. Gabriella opened her mouth in an 'O' but nothing came out. 

Sharpay took this opportunity to speak to Troy. 

"So now you're afraid. You are going to let Gabriella go down for something you did? Well, I am not as nice as her." She continued looking at her husband. 

"Gabriella may have been the one to terminate the marriage, but you missed a whole chunk of the story." Chad listened intently. He didn't know anything and was very intrigued. Gabriella whispered, 

"Sharpay…no." Sharpay was already on a roll that she couldn't stop. She wasn't going to let her best friend get stepped on. 

"Your buddy Troy, here, was caught screwing his assistant. Gabriella came in and found the two naked in the bed." Chad couldn't control himself and swung with such force at his best friend. He had punched his best friend in the face. 

Just like Gabriella punched Pricilla in the face.

Gabriella just stared there for a moment. She was frozen. Chad stormed out of the table and Gabriella followed him. Sharpay sat there across from Troy. He grabbed a napkin and dipped it into his cold water. He then put the damp rag over his lip to keep the blood from getting everywhere. 

"Thanks." He said with a bitter tone. Sharpay glared at him without any pity. 

"I'll leave you with the bill." 

**Hey! Here is chapter six! I didn't really want Gabriella and Troy to talk about stuff in this chapter. I mean its starting to go too quick Oh and by the way this story is going to be more than 10 chapters! **

**Up Next: **

What happened after Gabriella followed Chad out. 

Troy and Chad talk...or yell...


	7. Chapter 7

**Check out my oneshot called A day as the Bolton Family! It's SO funny! **

**Here you go! It's short and late but here you go! **

**Oh and this chapter is dedicated to LuciaAyala23 because she's pretty much the coolest ever.**

"Hey! Wait!" The brunette yelled walking out from the restaurant. She wasn't interested in running because she was tired and had to pee. "Chad!"

The man finally turned around with empty eyes. He felt so ashamed of himself. He had blamed the falling marriage on her and she hadn't done anything. She was an innocent bystander.

"Gab…I'm so sorry." He said opening up his arms to hug her. She just hugged him. It was a new type of hug. It was as if he was protecting her from the outside world. He wasn't letting anyone touch her. Of course, it wasn't a romantic hug, it was a family hug. He was like her brother.

"Hey, it's ok. It wasn't your fault all of this happened. It's cool Chad." She lied with tears rolling down her face. She was silent hugging him,

"Gab…it's not cool. How could you take up for him in there? How could you let him step on you like that?" Gabriella looked up,

"Because I loved him. Because he is going to be the father of my baby. Because we have been best friends since birth. Because we have been dating since grade six. Because I said yes when he asked me to be his wife. Because I am Gabriella, and too nice not to take up for him." She said. Chad spoke up,

"Gabriella, listen to me. That guy, that guy in there is not Troy Bolton. I don't know who that guy is. Troy Bolton wouldn't cheat on his wife. Troy Bolton wouldn't let you lie for him. That's not Troy Bolton." Gabriella just stared up at him and spoke,

"People change." Chad shook his head and looked at her,

"Gabriella, I need you to listen to me. You need to stay as far away from that guy as possible. That's not Troy Bolton. That is not the guy that you were best friends with. That is not the guy you dated. That's not the guy you married. That is not Troy Bolton. That is some random stranger. Don't get involved with him. Cut off all contacts." Gabriella closed her eyes. She was too weak to even try to do that. She was too weak to be alone.

"No, Chad, I can't. I'm too scared. I don't want to be alone." Chad just frowned and shook his head,

"You are too nice, Gab. Listen; just think about what I said." Sharpay came stomping up to the two with Troy Bolton following quickly at tail. Sharpay spoke quickly,

"Come on, G, let's go shopping. Let's leave the boys to their talking." As soon as both boys saw Gabriella and Sharpay leave the parking lot Chad turned and punched Troy in the face again.

"Shit! What was that?" Troy yelled grabbing his face. Chad threw some hard punches. "I thought we were friends!" Chad laughed,

"No! I'm friends with Troy Bolton. I'm friends with the guy that would never do anything to hurt his wife, which is clearly not you!" Troy glared at him,

"I'm getting enough of this from your wife. I am trying to get forgiveness. Gabriella is actually starting to forgive me. She said I could move back. She is going to get a job at my office." Chad punched him in the face again with a bit of a smirk as he saw that there was a bruise starting to form.

"No, she's doing all of that stuff because she is nice. She doesn't want near you. She is only saying those things because she wants everyone to be happy. You are taking advantage of her." Troy felt another punch hit his face.

"I would never. Damn it! I made a mistake! I'm trying to fix it. You are supposed to be my friend, Chad. You are supposed to pick me up when I'm down, not punch me in the face!" Chad let his hand drop.

"Yeah, you made a mistake. And you are right; I shouldn't be punching you in the face. I should be helping you up. Do you know what I am going to do to help you up? I'm going to do to you what I would do for Troy Bolton. Troy Bolton wouldn't want me to give him pity. Troy Bolton would want me to go comfort Gabriella and leave Troy Bolton to sort through his own problems. That's what I'm going to do. So call me when you find Troy Bolton."

_Can the real Troy Bolton please stand up? _

* * *

**There you go! I know it's so short but my laptop is broken so I just wanted to get ****something**** up. I'm so sorry it's short! Don't worry though my spring break is this week so I will definitely have LONGER chapters up!! Sorry it's short! **

**For real! The next chapter will be longer! **

* * *


	8. Chapter 8

Gabriella walked through the door with about five bags from shopping. It was all maternity clothes or stuff to do with the baby. She felt so happy when she was shopping for it. She was going to be a mom and have a baby. When she thought about that it didn't matter that her marriage was ending.

"Troy? Where are you?" Gabriella said raising her voice a bit. His car was in the driveway and it was after six o' clock, so he had to be home. She heard the ice machine in the refrigerator going so she figured that he was in the kitchen. She sat her bags down and headed that direction quietly. Chad's advice was still running through her head. Where was Troy Bolton? Where was the man that she married?

"Oh my God." Gabriella said after she saw Troy's face. She couldn't see all the bruises due to the ice but she could definitely tell that it was bad. "Who did this to you? Did Chad do this to you?" She said grabbing the ice from his face. His nose had a big gash across it. He had a black eye. He looked awful.

"Yeah, it doesn't really hurt anymore. It's kind of numb." She put the ice back on it carefully and went toward the refrigerator. She was starving.

"I'm starving and tired. I think that I'm going to grab something to eat and then head to bed. There is a big storm coming in and I don't want to be awake during it. You know how much I hate storms." She grabbed a bag of Pizza Bites and poured about 10 on a plate.

"Oh…um…where are you sleeping?" He said slowly. He personally wanted the master bedroom because the bed was more comfortable. She watched the pizza bites cook and spoke slowly,

"Probably the guest bedroom." He lifted the cold ice bag to his face again and watched her. He studied her every feature. He didn't want to forget any of her. Deep down, he knew that after the baby was born that she would move away. He didn't want to believe it but he knew it was true. He would get to see his kid only a few times a year, if he was lucky.

"Oh, okay. I think I'm going to move the stuff on the decks inside and then head onto sleep too. Do you need anything?" He asked as if he was her personal slave. Technically, that was really all that he was. They weren't friends; they weren't 'together' anymore. He was just there to take care of her.

"No. Night." She said pulling the plate out of the microwave and heading toward the guest bedroom. She wasn't really tired. She didn't want to talk to him. Chad had been right. The man in the kitchen was not Troy. Troy would have insisted that SHE, the pregnant one, sleep in the best bed. Troy would offer to cook her food.

She sat the hot plate down and didn't even eat it. She wasn't as hungry as she thought. She just wanted to have her husband back. She closed her eyes and wished that this was a dream, a dream that she would wake up from. She wished that none of this was true.

* * *

The man lay in the bed with tears in his eyes. What was wrong with him? He had the perfect life. He had been happy but now he was in a state of hidden depression. He had to stay strong, however. He couldn't show his weakness. He tried to remember what exactly made him sleep with that girl but he couldn't. He closed his eyes and remembered what happened that day.

* * *

**Flashback:**

"_Morning babe." He had said waking up to find his wife laying awake. she had been trying to get out of bed for the past five minutes but he wasn't letting go. She looked over with sparkling brown eyes, _

"_Morning, do you want to let go?" He nuzzled closer to her and kissed her neck,_

"_Nope. Let me stay home today…please?" She shook her head no and used all of her effort to get out of bed. _

"_No, come on Troy-Boy. Get up and I'll fix you breakfast." He laughed and followed her toward the kitchen. After watching her start to fix him some eggs he grabbed her around the waist. _

"_No, No baby…I'll fix you breakfast." He kissed her and grabbed the spatula from her hands. "Go take your walk, my dear, I will take care of breakfast." She just laughed and grabbed her tennis shoes. He was so perfect to her. _

_After about fifteen minutes Troy had fixed the table and Gabriella had finished her walk and sat down next to him. She didn't walk far, just a few blocks but it was relaxing to her. _

"_Wow Troy-Boy, I'm proud, none of this is burnt." He laughed and they sat down and both started eating. There was only the noise from forks hitting plates for a while until Gabriella smiled, _

"_I really love you." He looked over and grinned a geeky toothy smile, _

"_Well that's good because, I mean, we are married." She shoved his arm for completely being unromantic. "I really love you too." _

"_Let's go take a shower." He looked at he with a naughty look on his face, _

"_Together?" She rolled her eyes and stood up heading toward the shower. He acted like such a teenage boy in some ways. _

* * *

_After about forty five minutes Troy was gathering his stuff for work. He had his briefcase and was waiting for his wife to tell him goodbye. _

"_I won't be home until late tonight." Gabriella explained to him handing him coffee and adjusting his tie. He frowned. _

"_Why?" It wasn't as if he didn't trust her but she never stayed out late. She didn't have a job to stay late for._

"_Why does it matter?" She had a bit of a mean tone as she said it and he caught up on it. _

"_What did I do? Ug…whatever. I'm going to work now. Hopefully when you get home you'll be in a better mood." He just walked out of the door in a huff. She frowned and called after him. _

"_I really love you." He rolled his eyes and ironically that was the last time he would hear her say it. _

_Troy hadn't gotten any work done that day. He just sat there and thought about what had happened. Around six he knew it was time to go home. _

"_Mr. Bolton?" Pricilla said at his door. Troy never really like Pricilla, she was just someone to tell him his schedule and get him his coffee. "Are you ok? You've been locked up here all day." Troy just shook his head, _

"_Yeah, I just had a little fight with Gabriella this morning." Pricilla smiled. _

"_Oh…that's too bad. All you need to do is get your mind off of it." Pricilla said in an innocent tone. She knew that since Troy was in a weak state that he could easily be seduced. Plus, she had purposely not picked up calls from Mrs. Bolton. Pricilla knew today was the day that Troy Bolton would be hers._

"_Yeah, I guess." Pricilla smiled, _

"_Listen, why don't I go over to your place and we can watch the Lakers game." Troy frowned and shook his head. Maybe relaxing and watching the game would help to calm him down. _

"_Sure." That was the biggest mistake in all of Troy's life._

* * *

"Troy…Troy…" He heard a small voice shaking him. He woke up quickly and realized it was his wife.

"What's wrong?" She looked right at him,

"I puked on the floor." He let out a deep breath. Puke? He had to clean up after her? He walked to the kitchen and grabbed a wet soapy rag and headed toward the guest bedroom.

Surely, there was a bit of throw up on the sheets. It was a little circle about the size of a small pizza. He started wiping it up and threw the sheets off. He noticed a little picture under her pillow. The picture brought tears to his eyes.

It was a picture of them in grade six. They were standing in front of the sunset. Their families, who had been friends for years, went on a beach trip together. Troy asked Gabriella to be his girlfriend there.

Troy flipped the picture over to see Gabriella's sixth grade handwriting. In big letters it read _Troy Bolton, my first boyfriend. I love him!! _Troy wiped away stray tears quickly. She did love him. She really loved him.

He arrived back to the master bedroom to find Gabriella lying half asleep. She was clearly trying to sleep but the shadow at the door had woken her up.

"All clean. Are you cool?" She shook her head slowly and yawned,

"Sure. Do you want to lie down?" She was half asleep and had no idea what she was saying. She thought that the fight had never happened; she thought that she was in a dream. He took advantage of it.

"Yeah." He just snuggled up next to her. He knew that tomorrow morning she would hate him more for taking advantage of her. After he was sure that she was asleep he whispered.

"I really do love you too."

* * *

**My reviews are dropping and it's making me sad! I've made this chapter longer and written with good details and stuff. Gabriella is starting to look inside and Troy is starting to KIND OF realize that he is a douche bag. **

**Up Next:**

Gabriella wakes up in an awful mood.

Troy and Gabriella get into a fight. (There might be some broken glass and hoarse voices.)

This is for the anonymous reader that told me all about the pregnancy details!!

* * *


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! I have a bit of a surprise for you in this chapter! There is Troyella fluff! I know! So many people have been asking for it and I was dying to write some so...here you go! But I do have to tell you that there are more problems ahead. So read! Enjoy the fluff!!**

**This chapter is dedicated to HSMandChelseaFCfan because she rocks beyond a doubt! Get well soon!! **

Her eyes fluttered open at exactly eight A.M. She felt strong arms around her and seemed to be somewhat protected. Then she realized that it was reality and those arms belonged to her soon to be ex-husband. She could sense that her face was becoming a dark shade of red.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" She muttered, she knew he wasn't awake but it was a bit of practice for the real fight. Troy opened his blue eyes slowly, waiting for the hurricane of yelling.

She slowly got out of his arms and stepped out of their bed. She wasn't just angry, she was FUMING. He took advantage of her. When she was weak he played on that. He just looked at her with empty eyes.

"You…you were just there. I know you are mad, and I don't blame you, but I…just felt guilty. I just wanted to…hug you." She looked into his eyes and saw how empty they were.

"No. That's not ok." She said raising her voice. Troy wasn't surprised when she starting making fists. Her knuckles were turning an unhealthy white color. He let out a deep breath.

"I…wasn't thinking. Well, I was thinking. You were there and you puked and I cleaned it up. I thought that since I did that then I could just lay there for a few minutes. I felt that…I just wanted to be near you." She took a step closer to him.

"You said you WANTED to help me. You WANTED to clean up after me. I am PREGNANT! I didn't know that when you cleaned up after ME and YOUR CHILD that you would want PAYMENT for it!" She screamed. She knew it was unhealthy for the baby. He knew, he hoped, it was just hormones.

"I don't. It was stupid of me. I…just…miss you." He whispered ashamed of himself. He laughed in his face. She laughed hard and obnoxiously. She glared and frowned.

"You miss me? Really? Now tell me, is it Troy that misses me or you? Because my husband wouldn't have taken advantage of me. He would have fixed me dinner last night or let me sleep in the master bed in the first place. You know what, I think Troy Bolton left two weeks ago. I think Troy Bolton left when he walked out that door to go to work." Troy was upset. He was still himself.

"I'm just trying to get you to forgive me. I'm trying everything to figure out how to change to get you to like me again. I don't know how to do that. I know I'm doing everything wrong. Can you really blame me? I haven't even dated or had to get a girl back since the sixth grade. That's thirteen years! I don't know what to do!" She shook her head at him.

"Man, for the thirteen years we've been together you still don't understand, do you? I don't want you to change. I don't want anyone else. If I've loved you since age 11 then why would you even think that I would want anyone besides Troy Bolton?" She took a step forward and slammed her pointer finger into his chest. "And YOU are NOT Troy Bolton."

She walked toward the wall and pulled his favorite picture off the wall. He just stared at it for a few minutes and she finally whispered,

"That's Troy Bolton. You find him and then I'll forgive you." Troy picked up the picture and threw it at the wall. The glass breaking made her gasp. The picture now had torn corners and there was broken glass all over the floor.

"No Gabriella. No." He said so angry at her. "I am freaking Troy Bolton. Do you understand how scared I am without you?" She just looked at him with tears in her eyes. He whispered.

"Do you understand how I just want to whip out a hand gun every time I think about what I did to you so I can shoot myself in the head? You are tricking me, letting me stay here. I know the minute that I sign those papers, you'll be gone. Do you understand how much that scares me? I just want you to stay here forever." She looked at him and shook her head,

"No. I wasn't going to leave. I grew up without a dad and I would never even THINK about letting my kid grow up without one either. The only way, the only way, I would let my kid not know you is if you showed me that you couldn't handle taking care of it." He just stared at her. He was at a loss for words. He didn't know what to say.

"If…what would I have…I mean, what would I have to do to get you back?" She stared at him and whispered.

"Remind me why I fell in love with you." She finished, "When you do that, I'm all yours." He stared at her for a few minutes. They didn't break eye contact. They just stared. Her stomach rumbled and they both burst out laughing.

"I don't think that it is the baby's fault that you are hungry." He said heading toward the kitchen. He too was starving. He was going to fix his marriage. As cheesy as it sounded, he had to look inside himself to fix it. He just smiled.

"Go get dressed and I'll fix breakfast. And no, I am not going to put pickles in your eggs because that is gross. If you get used to eating that then my kid is going to be a freak, and we can't have that." She pretended to glare at him and walked toward the bathroom. She shouted.

"For your information I was going to ask to add salsa to it!" She turned on the water and yelled louder, "I hate pickles." He just laughed and pulled the eggs out of the refrigerator.

Today was going to be a good day.

* * *

"I'm going to take off work today. Do you want to buy baby stuff?" She looked at him. He was trying to be better. She made a little half smile.

"Sure. I guess." She grabbed her coat and started heading toward the door. Maybe it wasn't over. Maybe there was a tiny bit of hope left within her. Maybe, maybe WAY DEEP down, she knew that they had a chance.

"I'll get the car, unless you want to drive yourself." She shrugged and walked toward their car. "Let me open that for you." He said running forward opening the door. She just laughed.

"Thank you, kind sir."

* * *

"PUT THAT DOWN. People are going to think that we are actually serious about buying it." Gabriella demanded. They were in the most expensive baby store and they were surrounded by snobby people. Troy smiled,

"I am very serious. This is going to be the first shirt it ever wears." Gabriella stared at him. Troy was currently holding a shirt that said '_my daddy is a mother-fucker'. _It was true. The shirt was a fact, which was Troy's case on why he should buy it. "Come on, it's cute. And it's true." She was still confused WHO in their right mind would actually buy it?

"No, the baby is coming out of MY womb and it is NOT wearing that." He just kept holding it. He could get her to buy it. Then he saw the matching shirt. It said _'I am a mother-fucker.' _Gabriella saw what he was looking at and glared at him.

"DON'T even THINK about it." He frowned,

"I wasn't. I'll just ask Chad to get it for me." They both started laughing, loud. A sales woman walked up to them with a scowl on her face. She did not look pleased.

"Listen here; you are disrupting many of these parents. If you are going to laugh like that then you might as well go somewhere else." Troy's jaw dropped,

"No wonder people hate this store." He muttered as she walked away.

* * *

"I can't believe you got us kicked out of a BABY store. Troy! Are you laughing?" He was indeed laughing. They had gotten kicked out of the store for a year and a day.

"No! Just…yeah. Come on, it was a LITTLE bit funny." She started laughing too. They were currently headed out of town toward another baby store. They refused to shop at the other cheapo ones in town.

"Fine, how in the world do we get kicked out of a baby store? Where are we anyway?" They looked like they were in a desert. He grinned and spoke,

"I'm taking you to meet my parents." She looked at him like he was crazy,

"I've already met your parents." He ignored her and kept driving. They were going to Albuquerque, randomly. "I've known your parents since I was born."

"No, dear, you've met Troy Bolton's parents. I'm trying to show you that I am a changed man." She rolled her eyes,

"You are not taking me all the way back home to get brownies, are you?" He smirked. She just laughed,

"TROY! Turn this car around right now!" He laughed and kept driving. He knew he was doing all of the right things to get to her heart.

"Nah, just sit there and enjoy the ride." She opened the sunroof and turned on the radio. She was humming along. Maybe things were going to be ok.

"Are we going to tell our parents that we are separating?" She asked randomly about an hour into driving. She had thought of it when she saw the big WELCOME TO NEW MEXICO sign.

"Hopefully not. I'm just hoping to sneak in, steal the brownies and leave without anyone knowing we were here." She rolled her eyes,

"You can't be quiet to save the world. If you tried to sneak in then you would end up getting us arrested." He looked over at her.

"If you tried to sneak in then you would end up tripping and breaking things. I am fit for the job. Come on, it'll be FUN!" She pointed to the sun.

"We are going to get there at 3 in the afternoon! Your father is going to be on his way home and your mother is probably there right now making brownies. You are going to give them a heart attack." He smiled,

"You went to medical school, we'll be cool." Gabriella's phone rang and she picked it up quickly noticing that it was her best friend.

"Hey Sharpay." Gabriella said picking it up. She was in a good mood. Although her day had started out crappy it was better now.

_"Hey girl! Where are you? Do you want to go shopping at Mandy's?"_ Mandy's was the store that Gabriella was kicked out of for a year and a day.

"Um…I can't. I'm out of town." Sharpay laughed as if Gabriella was joking. Sharpay spoke through her laughter,

_"For real girl, where are you?"_ Gabriella whinced,

"…New Mexico?" Sharpay frowned,

_"Did you drive there yourself? What did Troy do to you?"_ Gabriella smiled when she noticed that she was about an hour away from home.

"Well…we went to Mandy's to get baby stuff but then he insulted the store worker and we got kicked out. Now we are going to break into his house and steal his mother's brownies." Sharpay's jaw dropped,

_"You…forgave him?"_ Gabriella laughed,

"Of course not, but he's trying. That's a step forward, hold on, TAKE a right." Sharpay frowned when she heard Troy say,

"Chill woman I know where I am going. Plus, I've lived her longer than you." Gabriella laughed and flirted back,

"Just because you were born before me doesn't mean you have lived here longer." Sharpay's face was turning red. Her best friend didn't know what she was doing.

_"Gabriella, listen. He cheated on you. When someone cheats on you don't forgive them two weeks later."_ Gabriella smiled,

"He's trying, Sharpay. I'm trying. I just want it to work. Listen to me, I am pregnant. I am confused and lost. I'm probably making a mistake, but it's worth it right now. Just let me have some fun today and I'll talk to you later."

_"Gabriella, please, just remember that he's the guy that ruined the marriage, not you. Oh, and bring me back some of those brownies. 'Kay?"_ Sharpay knew that Gabriella needed this. Gabriella needed to relax.

Sharpay also knew that this wasn't the end of the marriage problems. Sharpay knew that Pricilla wasn't finished and Troy Bolton wasn't back just yet.

* * *

**See! Wasn't it kind of cute? Troy is getting better and he's realizing his mistakes. Like I said their troubles aren't all over. Pricilla is still...herself and Troy is still...lost. Ha Ha! REVIEW! **

**UP NEXT:**

Troy and Gabriella arrive home.

Pricilla strikes again!

**So REVIEW! It makes me happy! The faster you review the faster I write!! For real! REVIEW!! **


	10. Chapter 10

**This chapter is long too! It's the longest one I've ever written! So here you go! '**

**This chapter is dedicated to HSMobsessed23 (Courtney) because back in chapter eight she left a really long and wonderful review! So, here's to Courtney!**

"Alright, we'll park around the corner, climb in the window, take the brownies and leave." Troy said slowly. He had taken her black eye liner and drawn little black lines under each of his eyes. Gabriella had done the same.

"And if one of us gets caught…just run faster?" He smiled,

"No, I'll save you because you are pregnant but if I get caught just…pray for me." They both laughed and opened the car door. Gabriella had on her dark black Chanel sunglasses and Troy had on his aviator sunglasses. They looked like outsiders. The nice red convertible didn't help much.

"No, I'll save you." The two walked toward Troy's childhood home. They were sneaking around and laughing really hard. As they finally got to his house they both hushed. Troy jumped the fence to his basketball court and helped Gabriella over. So far, so good.

Then they saw Troy's parents in the den talking. The den happened to be right next to the kitchen. Brown eyes locked with blue and they both had the same idea.

"Alright, you distract them and I'll get the brownies." Troy said slowly. Gabriella frowned, why did SHE have to be the distraction? She just went along with his plan. She hid in one of the bushes and picked up a rock and threw it on the roof.

When Troy saw his parents coming outside to check on what had hit the roof he jumped through the window and locked the door. Why hadn't he done this for a job? He saw the golden prize. There sitting on the tiled counter next to the refrigerator was his mother's famous brownies.

He grabbed the plate quickly and headed back outside.

* * *

"What on earth was that?" Gabriella heard Mrs. Bolton say. The older couple was looking all around their house to see what had caused such a racket.

Gabriella, however, was trying her best to hold in a sneeze. The pollen had gotten to her nose. As the Bolton's approached the plant that she was hiding in she panicked. What was she to do? She couldn't move. Suddenly another rock from over the fence hit their house.

"What? Stupid kids!" Jack Bolton said looking over the fence. "Who throws rocks anymore?" Of course he had seen Troy Bolton run by. Troy did look like a kid from the back as he was running.

Gabriella sat there awkwardly. She was sitting behind a bush and holding in a sneeze. Lucille and Jack were standing in their yard talking about the weather.

She felt someone grab her hand and there stood her husband, her knight in shining armor. He held up the brownies and put a finger over his mouth. She could tell that he had already eaten one because there were crumbs on his mouth.

They finally got to their car and laughed really hard. They had successfully broken into his parents' house. He held the glass plate out to her and grinned,

"A brownie, my dear?" She grabbed one and stuffed it in her mouth, nearly choking. They were sitting there enjoying themselves.

"TROY?" They turned around a gasped. There stood Gabriella's mother. They both slapped their heads and turned around. They were doing so well until now. "GABRIELLA? What are you guys doing here?" Gabriella turned around to face her mother.

"We decided to come down here for the day. Now, however, we have to go back home." Ms. Montez-Fritz frowned.

"Come on, stay for dinner. We can call Lucy and Jack. Come on, we haven't seen you in five months!" Troy spoke for his wife,

"We'd love to. Actually we'll go get my parents while you set up the table at your house." Gabriella wanted to go home. She was tired. The drive back to his parents' house was a bit awkward. Gabriella was half asleep and Troy was trying to figure out how to tell his parents that he had broken in.

* * *

When finally parking the car in front of Troy's childhood home the couple headed toward the door together. She was wiping off his mouth when the door opened. Lucy stood there shocked,

"TROY BOLTON! Did you break into this house?" She grabbed the plate out of his hand and laughed. "Hi Gabriella, how are you?" She said letting Gabriella inside of the house.

"Nice to see you too, mom." Troy said wiping his feet on the rug. "Man, I'm glad you have missed me over these long five months. I mean…" Jack slapped his son on the back,

"Shut up. Hey Gabriella, how's it going?" Troy just rolled his eyes and headed toward the den to sit down. He was used to it, his parents spoiling Gabriella. He just watched her and winked when she looked over.

"I'm cool. My mom caught us in the car and decided to make dinner. She told us to come over here and invite you guys." Troy just sat there. The trip to steal brownies had worked out great and Gabriella seemed to be giving him a bigger chance.

"Honey, are you coming?" He heard his mother say. He wasn't really paying attention. He stood up slowly and headed toward the door. He felt a small hand touch his and he grinned,

"Are we going to ditch them?" She looked up at him laughing.

"No. It's free food, why would we ditch them?" He started swinging their arms and she whispered, "Do you want to tell them?" He smiled,

"About the baby, yeah! About the divorce, no." She smiled,

"Alright, as long as you promise that you will keep trying." He squeezed her hand. They were walking the two blocks to her house, while his older parents had decided to drive. "And you will promise to give me a back massage when we get home." He laughed,

"I thought it was like _foot_ massage when you were pregnant." She smiled,

"It is, but my back just hurts." He laughed and they arrived at Gabriella's childhood home. Gabriella noticed how Troy's parents had already arrived. She led him up to the door and they opened it slowly, not even knocking.

His mother was telling her mother about how the two had broken into the house to steal silly brownies. Gabriella just squeezed her husband's hand and let go. Neither of them really wanted to be there but they stayed anyway.

* * *

The dinner table was set for six, unfortunately for Gabriella. Her mother had gotten remarried, to Gary. Gabriella refused to consider his as part of her family. How could her mother replace her father that died?

She felt Troy's encouraging hand cover her knee as to say that everything was going to be alright. She didn't feel like it. Everyone was talking and she was silent.

"So, Troy, how's your law office coming along?" Gary asked him. Troy just shook his head. Gary too was a lawyer. Gary, however, was a defense attorney. Gary was on the side with the guilty and that is another thing that made Gabriella hate him.

At age 8 Gabriella's father had been hit by a drunk driver. Thanks to a wonderful defense attorney that drunk driver was never put on the death penalty. How could her mother marry someone whose job it was to make sure murderers stay out of jail?

"Good. Just solved a big case but that's my job." Troy never really liked Gary either, not that he had gotten the chance to get to know him.

"I'm pregnant." Gabriella muttered to the table. "Found out two weeks ago." Both of the mothers smiled and started blabbing about baby names and painting rooms. Jack kept eating his macaroni and ignored the women.

"That's wonderful dear! So are you guys going to have the baby down here?" Gabriella gasped at Gary's question. It was a Bolton/Montez thing to raise the kid back in New Mexico. She however, didn't want to put her baby through that.

"Um…man! Look at the time! Baby, we've got to go." Troy said quickly, even he was feeling uncomfortable.

"Well, we'll see you guys later. Love you!" Lucy said getting up and hugging them both. Mrs. Montez-Fritz hugged next. Then Jack Bolton hugged them.

"I know a cute name, Jack. Man…that would be the perfect name." Gabriella shook her head and hugged her father-in-law. He was more a father to her than Gary would ever be.

"Just shake his hand." Jack whispered in her ear, "For your mother's sake." Gabriella listened to him and let go of the hug. She walked toward Gary and held out her hand, not even looking him in the eye.

"See ya!" She said quickly letting go of his hand after just grabbing it. Troy laughed as they headed back down to their car two blocks away.

"I needed this." Gabriella said finally as she got in the car. "I mean, I needed to come down here and steal your mother's brownies and we secretly make fun of Gary while he wasn't in the room." Troy smirked,

"I know. Troy knows you." She just laughed and looked over at him when they were at a stop light.

"Can I kiss you?" Troy closed his eyes,

"No, because we aren't a couple and only couples kiss." She looked at him for a few moments, oh how she wanted to kiss him and she wanted him to hold her.

"I think I'm falling for you again. You…doing this for me was perfect." He smiled,

"I try. Go to sleep, we won't be getting home until late and I don't want you setting a bad example for Troy Jr." She playfully glared at him.

"Why Troy Jr.? What if it's a girl?" Troy laughed,

"Troyella duh!"

* * *

"Can I sleep with you?" Gabriella asked at two in the morning. The two had arrived home at midnight and she hadn't been able to sleep since. He, however, was in a deep sleep.

"Y-yeah." He said barely waking up and moving over so she could get in. He had a secret smirk on his face while asleep. He was getting so much progress by just taking her home. She had wanted to kiss him.

Oh how he wanted her back. He felt her feet touch his. She was on the other side of the bed and staring at the wall. Her eyelids were heavy and she was almost asleep. She felt arms around her and a whisper in her ear.

"I had a dream that you murdered Gary." She just giggled. He was trying so hard to get her back, and that meant a lot to her. She knew that they had to start out as friends. "And you begged me to hide the body and lie to your mom." Gabriella giggled again and Troy whispered,

"You told me if I did then you would buy that baby shirt." She shook her head no and turned around to face him,

"My baby is not going to wear that shirt." Within seconds Troy Bolton was snoring. She just smiled and whispered to herself.

"I love you." She heard the snoring stop and Troy say,

"I love you too."

* * *

"Hello Mr. Bolton." Troy heard as he arrived at the office. Right there in the lobby sat Pricilla. He was in a good mood and he wasn't going to let Pricilla ruin that. "You are in a good mood." Troy smiled and headed toward his office.

"I took Gabriella to New Mexico with me yesterday; I think we might be getting back together." Pricilla's face dropped. How, in the two weeks, Troy could be getting back with her? Pricilla was working so hard to impress him.

"Oh…but it's not official yet, right?" Pricilla asked slowly. Her green eyes were almost filled with tears and she felt like she just wanted to cry. Why did Gabriella get the man? Gabriella wasn't even that pretty. Why did Troy love her?

"Practically. I mean we sleep in the same bed now. She told me she loved me. Oh yeah, we are having a baby." Pricilla's face dropped. A baby? How could she compete with the mother of his child?

"That's great!" Pricilla said. She didn't think it was great. She, deep down, wish Gabriella would have a miscarriage. "I mean that's awesome."

"Yeah, it's what we've always wanted. Listen, get me the Hanford files and bring them to my office please." Troy was ignoring the fact that she was hitting on him and headed toward his office.

He was going to fix his marriage no matter what.

* * *

After Pricilla handed him the files he started flipping through them. He looked at the top corner. The woman decided to leave her husband because he didn't clean up. How could she just do that? That is the stupidest reason.

He didn't understand why she would leave for something stupid like that. Her husband is probably wallowing in self-pity. He sat it down. He didn't want to help her get all that money. She was unemployed and she was the one leaving him.

He started to pick up the phone when it rang anyway. He picked the black phone up with his right hand and put it against his ear.

"_Why hello, Mr. Bolton_." He heard a female voice run through the line. "_I like how you fixed eggs and didn't put up the dishes. Very talented_." He could hear her joking tone and laughed,

"I try." She spoke through the line,

"_I'd just like to let you know that my pants don't fit."_ He smiled,

"That's great!" He was so excited. That meant that the baby was growing. His baby, their baby. Their first baby.

"_That's NOT great! I'm not going to be your smoking hot Gabriella anymore." _He snickered. Whenever they would go on dates he would call her 'smoking hot Gabriella' the whole time.

"Well…you will be a 'hot mama Gabriella' I guess. I don't know what to tell you, Gabriella, you are going to gain weight, I mean there is a human inside of you." She giggled,

"_Why don't you just come out and say it?"_ Troy laughed.

"You are going to get fat." Gabriella burst out in a giggle fit.

"_Well while I'm getting fat I was wondering if I could drop by your office to give you your lunch that you left at home. I mean, if I am going to get fat you can't suddenly get skinny!!" _Troy shrugged and opened the file again,

"That'll be cool. I'll talk to you when you get here but you can't stay long because I have to makeup all the stuff that I missed yesterday." She laughed and hung up.

She knew at that second that everything was almost back to normal.

"Mr. Bolton, are you almost done with those files?" Pricilla asked at the door. Troy looked up and saw her. He was done with the files but it wasn't her job to worry about that.

"Yeah, can you put this up?" He said standing up and handing it to her. She stood there for a minute and finally spoke,

"Why don't you like me?" She was testing him. It was another way to seduce him. She knew that Troy couldn't be mean unless he had to.

"It's not that I don't like you, it's just that…you almost ruined my marriage." The green-eyed girl saw Gabriella walking down the hallway looking at pictures as she went.

As Gabriella approached the door and looked in, Pricilla grabbed Troy's neck and planted a kiss right on his lips. That caused a gasp from Gabriella.

"What? Gabriella…no…it's not what it looks like."

She didn't hear him. She was already halfway out the door.

* * *

**What about that? Reviews are still dropping! I think I'm going to have like three chapters left. I have this perfect paragraph that I LOVE written but I can't figure out where to put it. It might be in the next chapter. It's the paragraph that finally make Gabriella realize whether she wants Troy or not…dun dun duuuh…lol!**

**By the way, as fun as it would be, I am not killing Pricilla off. Tons of people have asked me to but…I don't know…I just can't. **

**Up Next:**

Troy finally catches Gabriella.


	11. Chapter 11

**So this is my last review this week! Monday I am starting school again so the reviews won't be as quick! Stupid school! LOL…enjoy this chapter!**

**This chapter is dedicated to FairyVixenmaiden! She gave me the idea of something that happens later in the chapter! **

She didn't know where to go. She just sat in her car in silence. Where could she go? He knew everything about her; therefore he knew where she would go when she was upset. She brushed stray hairs out of her eyes. She wouldn't dare to call her friends because Chad would accidentally, while pummeling Troy, tell him where she was.

She, for the first time in her life, literally wanted to roll up in a ball and disappear. She had always been shy but still had friends. She and Sharpay had been best friends since birth. She and Chad were like brother and sister since forever. Troy…he was just always there. She closed her eyes and tried to imagine a time where Troy wasn't there.

Somehow he had always shown up in her life. Her drivers test? He was there. Her father's death. There he was. Gary and her mother's marriage? He was right beside her. How come now, when she needed someone to hold her, he wasn't there?

He hadn't run out the door after her. He just stood there in utter shock. She didn't know what to do. She was driving on a road that reminded her of a song 'Apple Bottom **(jeans boots with the fur…) **Lane' which was in the middle of nowhere.

She pulled over and just sat. She was poor, pregnant and hungry. Oh and heartbroken. She laid her head on her dashboard and stared ahead. A cute little bunny hopped across the street and three little ones followed it.

A family.

Something she had dreamed about her whole life. The perfect family. The dog, the perfect husband, picket fence, and the kid. She laughed at that thought. They lived in Arizona, no one had picket fences. Troy was allergic to dogs. Her 'perfect husband' cheated on her. But, hey she got one out of four.

A baby. She laid a single hand to her stomach. Why had God wanted her to have a baby, now? She would have loved to find out she was pregnant a month ago, before this mess happened. But, no, she found out the day AFTER she found her husband naked in bed.

She leaned her seat back. Sitting on a side road in her nice car asleep may seem freaky to outsiders, but that is just what she needed.

* * *

"LOOK WHAT YOU HAVE DONE!" Troy yelled at Pricilla after Gabriella had left. He was so angry. He was SO close to fixing everything. He had pulled out all of his big cards to get her to forgive him. He had run out of ideas.

"Troy, she's done with you. Come on, baby, let's hook up." He glared at her. He was too angry to wrap his mind around the fact that his pregnant wife had just left the building.

"No. NO! Maybe you didn't understand me. I LOVE MY WIFE. It was a ONE TIME THING! I actually HATE YOU! God, if you weren't a girl I would beat the SHIT out of you! You stupid slut!" He was letting her have it. How could he just lose his wife? All because Pricilla kissed him.

"Oh whatever. She isn't even as pretty as me. We'd have…" Pricilla started before a rush of cold water hit her. Troy had thrown the pitcher of water that he had on his desk at her. The glass container hitting her in the chest didn't help much either.

"Don't you EVEN say you are prettier than her? God, you are hideous! You obviously have a nose job! Her nose is natural. Your hair is frizzed because of how much CRAP you put in it. Your makeup makes you look like a clown. Your clothes probably come off of the two dollar rack at sluts-R-Us. Oh, and while we are being honest, Gabriella's sex is WAY better than yours! Plus your breath smells AWFUL, buy some toothpaste woman. If you didn't realize you are fired. I'd call the authorities but you'd probably sleep with them too. Now, get out." He added with a snicker, "No wait, clean up this water and glass, then you can leave."

Pricilla looked at herself. She was wet and crying. Gabriella was running away, Troy was chasing Gabriella, but who was chasing Pricilla? No one. She hated that _Gabriella_. What made her so special? She picked up the glass slowly, careful not to cut her hands She felt a piece of glass cut her **(AIDS infected glass that would soon kill her, happy?)** and just started crying harder. Payback's a bitch.

* * *

Gabriella opened her eyes slowly. She had been asleep for two hours. She felt like it had been days. She sat up and got ready to drive. She glanced at her phone and saw that she had 150 missed calls, 30 texts and two voicemail messages. From who? Troy.

She didn't even bother with them. He hadn't come looking for her. He hadn't chased her out that door.

Her phone vibrated in her hand again and she noticed that it was again her husband. She knew he was about to call the police because he was too overprotective.

"Hello." She asked in monotone voice. She heard a sigh of relief. He seemed really worried.

"_Ok, good. You are alive. I was starting to get worried." _He started getting worried after he left the building. He didn't call Chad or Sharpay, fearing that they would overreact. He didn't call her mother, because Gabriella wouldn't call her mother in this situation. He just started driving because he knew that she would go somewhere where he couldn't find her.

"I'm alive." She said simply. What did he really want to say to her?

"_Where are you?" _She frowned and stared at her pants. The first pair of maturity pants that she ever bought. She had complained the whole time while shopping for maturity clothes but then she remembered that she was going to have a baby and it made her so giddy for the rest of the day.

"I don't know." Troy frowned.

"_I know you don't want to talk to me but…" _Gabriella stopped him.

"I really don't know. I am in the middle of no where on the side of road." Troy laughed,

"_What do you see?" _It was always the first question he asked her whenever she was lost. He knew the roads much better than her and could always find his way around.

"Sand."

"_Anything else?"_

"Oh yeah, I see the ocean. Come on, we are in Arizona, what else is there to see?" He laughed and was quiet. Why wasn't she yelling? Why was she hanging up on him?

"_Come on, work with me here. Any big land marks? Street signs?" _She looked around. There was nothing but sand and a road…oh yeah, and big rocks.

"I saw a street sign a few minutes back. Apple Bottom…" Troy burst out in laughter. What was so funny? She was scared and in the middle of no where. There is nothing funny about that.

She didn't understand why she was talking to him. He had been kissing _her _again. He had been with Pricilla again. She…she…loved him.

"_Gabriella, you are about thirty minutes away from our house. You have got to be kidding me, I think you just took too many side roads and went in a circle. I'll be right there in about ten minutes. Gosh, you are a piece of work." _

* * *

Just like Troy promised ten minutes later he was sitting in his car, parked directly next to hers. He rolled down his window and looked over.

"I told her to buy some tooth paste and that she got her clothes on the two dollar rack at sluts-R-us." Gabriella giggled and tilted her head,

"That still doesn't fix what you did. Troy, you hurt me bad." Her voice cracked. Her brown eyes filled with tears. That was the first time she had actually admitted it to him. It was as if her barrier had finally been broken. There was nothing left to protect her.

Troy opened up his car door and sat next to her. He grabbed her cold hands and stared straight into her eyes.

"Did you know when I was little, actually when I was five years old; I decided that I was going to marry you? Yeah, age 5. Do you want to know why I decided at such an early age? Well, I'll tell you. For show and tell you brought your baby doll to school. Chad and Sharpay weren't at school with us that day so we played house in the back playground. No one was around us or anything. We were back there by ourselves. We were a family for our thirty minute recess and in those thirty minutes I knew that I was going to marry you." Troy explained with tears rolling down his cheeks. He had never told anyone that story. Gabriella didn't even know that he knew that before now. **(AN: That was my favorite paragraph of the WHOLE story!) **

"Welcome back Troy Bolton." She whispered, giggling at the end.

Hey, maybe her life wouldn't turn out so bad after all.

* * *

**You guys are SO violent! Like, tons of you were thinking of ways to kill of Pricilla! They were like really evil too. So, I had to throw in that glass thing. Two more chapters. I'm shocked! I had 35 reviews last chapter. You spoil me. Wanna beat that record?**

**OMG! Did you know that Channing Tatum (hot guy from Step Up) is Bi? I was shocked!**

**Up Next:**

Not sure, tell me what you want to happen!


	12. Chapter 12

Hello people

**Hello people! This is the last chapter! I'm glad you guys liked my favorite paragraph! Wasn't it just the cutest?? So, read. It's pretty good! **

**Ok, so maybe you guys can tell me. I am one hundred percent sure that I am awful at writing and like reviews keep coming! (BTW I haven't gotten one bad review this story!)**

**This chapter is dedicated to kellieeloussee because, well, she reviews a lot. Sometimes I don't even deserve it. **

* * *

She laid her head down on the cold table with heavy eyelids. She was sitting in a plain room that smelt like baby poop and didn't want to be there. She felt warm fingers running through her hair and looked up to see her grinning husband.

There were about three other couples but none looked as in love as the Bolton couple did. They were at the doctor to check on their child. All of the other wives were complaining and talking about how much pregnancy sucked.

Then there was one woman asking why her husband didn't stroke her hair when she was tired. Gabriella let out a chuckle and squeezed her husband's hand. He kissed her head which made all the wives start reprimanding their husbands for not being romantic anymore.

Of course these faceless strangers didn't realize that Troy and Gabriella had gone through a rough patch and he was doing everything to make it up to his wife. These six people didn't realize that this perfect couple was on the rocks seven months ago. They didn't even notice that.

"I love you." He whispered in her ear to cheer her up. She whispered an 'I love you too' back to him and he finished,

"And our cute baby boy, who is to be named Troy the second." She shoved him and laughed,

"NO! We are not naming him Troy the Second, Troy Two, T-Roy, Troy Junior, Mini Troy or Jesus. Please, think of a normal name." He kissed her on the lips again. They were on a check up for their baby and had been waiting for about thirty minutes.

"What about Alexander…" Gabriella smiled. It was the first time in two months that he had actually had a good name, "…the great!" She rolled her eyes. For three seconds he was actually serious and then he ruined it.

"You are lucky that I love you." He just kissed her again. Things had gotten stronger between the two. Gabriella actually had more respect from her husband, he didn't pressure her and he _cried. _She obviously meant the world to him and that mattered a lot.

He, however, never wanted to leave her side anymore. He wanted to just hold her for the rest of her life and never leave. He couldn't do that, however, because it was the real world and he had a job.

"I love you so much!" He said, a bit loud. The other men groaned because now their wives were going to complain again. Gabriella hadn't really done much whining. Her hormones hadn't really kicked in overdrive, except for when she would cry at like…puppies and rainbows.

"Hey, buddy; you wanna quit being Mr. Perfect for two seconds so my wife will stop comparing me to you." Gabriella snickered as a random macho man asked her husband in a demanding voice.

The couple was relived when their name was called a minute after that. They saw the doctor and got excited. It was as if this was their first appointment, but it wasn't.

* * *

After twenty minutes of talking about the baby and due dates, which was in exactly four and a half weeks, Gabriella finally went to sleep in Troy's car. They were going to have the baby in Albuquerque but then raise him in Arizona. It had been a deal between their parents. They didn't want to go back at all but they did anyway.

"I'm happy you took me back." Troy said when they were driving back to their hotel room. It was the first time in seven months that either of them had mentioned the incident with Pricilla.

"Yeah, me too." He grinned,

"I'm never going to do anything to mess it up again, ok. I am in love with you and I don't want to put that at stake again." She giggled,

"Troy, it's over. We have gotten over it." He tilted his head.

"No, it's not over. It's just become. Our old life is over. Our new life together, it's just begun." Gabriella agreed,

"It's not over."

* * *

**Yeah the ending sucked. I know. So I am going to give you a list of 'did you knows' ok?**

**Did you know that Gabriella was supposed to take a home test to find out she was pregnant, but I changed my mind?**

**Did you know that she was supposed to wait two weeks to tell him about that such pregnancy?**

**Did you know that Gabriella was supposed to leave Troy when she saw him kissing Pricilla?**

**Did you know that Troy was supposed to tell Pricilla that paragraph about he and Gabriella? **

**Did you know Pricilla was supposed to go after Gabriella as she went to the airport?**

**Did you know that Troy and Gabriella weren't even going to talk to their parents?**

**ANYWAY! Review? Please! I'll make you a deal! If this gets up to three hundred reviews then I'll make one more chapter! What I'll write in it, I'm unsure…but I will! REVIEW! **


	13. Chapter 13

**So here is the, for real, last chapter! It's WAY better than the last one, I have to admit myself. I would like to dedicate this to everyone who reviewed! I would list everyone but I'm too lazy, anyway, if you reviewed then...this is for you!!**

* * *

"ALEX AND AMY! WHAT HAVE YOU TWO DONE?" A female voice said toward the two children whom were currently sitting in red plastic chairs next to the wall with pink and blue crayons each in their hand.

"Wes was coloring for you and daddy. Don't be mad mommy. It's of me and Awex and you and daddy." Amy explained pointing to each of the circles. The blue circles looked like blobs while the pink circles could look like people.

"It's very pretty but what did daddy tell you about drawing on the walls?" Alex looked into his mother's dark brown eyes.

"Sorry mommy. Amy is no bad. Don't make Amy trouble." Alex is very overprotective of his sister, although they were only 5 years old. At preschool he often got in trouble for fighting with all the other boys that were mean to his sister or for yelling at boys for trying to kiss his sister.

"Well…we will talk with daddy when he gets home." The two kids stood up from their chairs and followed their mother down the steps. They were both blue-eyed and brunette. They looked completely alike, which was a given since they were identical twins.

"Awex and me want Donald's for dinner." Amy said to her mother, Alex and Amy loved McDonalds and wanted to eat there every night, but the parents were careful with their diet. They had McDonalds about once a week and the children got so excited.

"Alright, let me call Daddy and we will meet him there. Get your shoes on." The kids gave each other a high five and ran to their room. They knew they had the best mommy and daddy in the world. Most of the kids at school didn't live with both of their parents. The twins, however, didn't know that they had saved their parents' marriage.

"I wove you." The twins said at the same time giggling. They were the most loving children in the world and were very grateful in what they had.

Alexander Jack Bolton and Amelia Marie Bolton were born August 5 in New Mexico, then two weeks later, however, they moved back to Arizona with their parents. Sure the twins missed their grandparents but they got to see them every two weeks and were totally spoiled with brownies. Which sometimes, before dinner they would sneak into the kitchen and grab one for themselves. That made their parents recall memories.

"I love you guys too, are you ready?" Gabriella said to her children messing with Alex's light brown locks, causing him to make a face.

"Yeah…mommy is MY hair." She giggled and grabbed both of their hands. She knew she had the perfect life. Finally, she had her perfect family. Although she didn't have the dog or picket fence, so did have the husband and kids and that is all she could ever ask for.

* * *

"So, you are telling me that you want the house and the car and you only want him to have the beach house and dog?" Troy said talking to his client and studying his notes. He was bored out of his mind, they had been repeating the same thing for an hour. His client wasn't very smart and her husband did most of the work in the family, but she wanted everything.

"Exactly." The blonde and brown eyed client said. "He cheated on me; therefore I should get the good stuff, right?" Troy shook his head,

"Have you worked at all during this marriage? A bake sale?" He said trying to find a way to twist it so his client could get everything she wanted.

"No, but my daddy bought the house, car and lots of other stuff. All my ex-husband buys is, basically, the whores he brings into our house." Troy scribbled that down. He was tapping his pencil.

"Do you have proof?" He said not even looking up. The woman smiled,

"Which sex tape would you like? I have volumes 1-6." Troy snorted. This woman deserved all the stuff. She practically deserved more because, while she seemed dumb, she practically studied for this.

"Ah…ok so tell me…" He started until his assistant knocked on the door. His assistant was a brunette and was about a year or so younger than him. Callie, however, was happily married and was the twins' baby sitter when Sharpay and Chad were busy.

"Mr. Bolton, Mrs. Bolton called and said that Alex and Amy want McDonalds and she is taking them there right now. She is wondering if you would like to join them." Troy raised an eyebrow.

"She's wondering?" Callie laughed and rolled her eyes,

"Her exact words were 'don't take no for an answer, and remind him of his weight before he goes so he wines to you, not me.'" Callie read off of a piece of paper in her hand. She picked up a post it and smiled, "You are at one forty five." He grinned,

"She's a freak. Now, Mrs. Nickels, if you will excuse me I have to meet my family for dinner and gain five pounds for my children's sake." He added a chuckle and headed out of his office door laughing. After all of these years, everyday was something different for him. Even though his wife lived on routine and followed it strictly, something was always different, something that made him realize why he loved his family. Like, what song his wife would hum or how his children would act, he loved it all.

He couldn't even remember what it was like those weeks before the twins were born, it was in the back of his mind. Often he had nightmares of which he would wake up alone, without a family, because of his mistake but his wife assured him that she wasn't going anywhere anymore. She was there to stay. That the twins needed their family.

The drive in his car was quiet. He didn't listen to music, he didn't call anyone, and he just drove. With five year old twins, he didn't get much quiet time to sit in. Sometimes when he was in his office he could sit quietly until clients came in or until he actually had to do stuff. So sitting quietly was nice.

He parked his car next to his wife's and laughed. They both had incredibly nice cars, except hers was clearly a woman's car with a pink steering wheel. As he opened the door, he saw the line. There were about four couples in the line. Some seemed like when they ate out at McDonalds it was a expensive meal for them. There was a couple that seemed to be in a hurry. There in the back of the line was a certain brunette trying to calm two blue-eyed kids.

"Daddy would let us order 10 chickies." Amy tried to convince her mother. When arms picked up Amy from behind she jumped,

"Daddy would not let you order 10 chickens. Daddy would let you have 4 chickens." Alex hugged his dad.

"Daddy, can I have 10 chickies since I is bigger than Amy." Alex was two minutes older than his sister and clearly, that two minutes made a huge difference in the five year olds lives.

"Nope." Gabriella said taking a few steps up as another couple stepped up toward the counter. "Alex you are getting 4 chickens like your sister." She explained as the children stood in line with their arms crossed.

"Hey." Troy finally said to his wife. The kissed for a moment or two until they felt their children pushing them apart, the twins hated when their parents kissed.

"Icky! That's gross!" Alex said with a stuck up tone. He was going to grow up and be exactly like his father. "Mommy no kiss daddy!" Amy shoved him and giggled,

"Awex…kissy is what mommy and daddy is supposed to do." The four stepped up a couple of steps and were one person away from ordering. They hadn't been to this McDonalds before with Alex and Amy; normally they would have To-go or go to the McDonalds closest to their house.

"NEXT!" They heard a female voice from the cash register say in an impatient tone. The four stepped up and Troy and Gabriella leaned down to ask their children what exactly they wanted and after hearing the duos order they looked up.

The couple looked up to see the green eyes that they hadn't seen in five years. There, in front of them, stood the woman that ALMOST ruined their marriage. And frankly, they didn't care.

* * *

**What do you think about my little twist at the end?? So I got over three hundred reviews for this story! I was like SO happy! Anyway, so I was thinking of putting up a one-shot follow up, but I don't know. If this story got four hundred reviews (you can do it!) then I would for real put one up! So, review!**

**I really hoped you liked it, however! The reviews matter to me but so does your opinion about it.**


End file.
